Dark Justicia
by BlackCherry93
Summary: Some times things are never normal, but then again... this never happens. And why did it have to be Shadow? Btw, I stink with summaries.


Dark Justicia – Chp. 1 – A Harsh Truth

Last time: Nothing, for this IS the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

There is a red and black hedgehog running though a forest. This is Shadow the Hedgehog, created by Gerald Robotnik for mankind. Shadow had no destination in mind at the time. He then heard a mysterious, dark voice say, "Darkness… It will never vanish…" Shadow stopped as soon as he heard it. He decided to plug his ears. It then continued, "As long as the light continues to exist…" Shadow was shocked. The voice had come though loud and clear.

Just who did that cold voice belong to? Shadow started to walk when he heard it again, saying, "Just WHO am I, you ask? Shadow…" Now Shadow was running as fast as he could push himself. The dark voice said, "Don't bother wasting your strength. For in a way, I am you."

Shadow was terrified. But he was certain whoever this voice is was pulling his leg. For he knew who he was, so it had to be lying. The cold, dark, mysterious voice merely replied, "I have no need to prove to you how wrong you are, Shadow."

Shadow said rather loudly, "Help! Sonic! Tails! Someone! HELP!" He heard the voice chuckle at him.

It then said, "It's no use. And you know it." Shadow still didn't know his name. The voice, which Shadow wished would go away, stated, "Please, Shadow, refer to me as Crimson."

If the voice's name was Crimson, then how could him and Shadow be the same person? Crimson, whose voice was still cold, said, "Every heart has light and darkness, Shadow. Just like there is positive and negative chaos energy." Shadow knew what he meant.

He had a bad feeling about this. Shadow, mostly so he wouldn't hear Crimson, fell over and started saying to himself over and over again, "No. I won't believe you."

* * *

A while later, there is a blue hedgehog running though the same forest. This is the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic. He couldn't believe that a friend of his kicked him out of the house just because said friend was going to work on something. So Sonic figured he'd just take a run though the forest, not thinking that Shadow might be there as well. Suddenly he thought he heard someone say, "No. I won't believe you," over and over again. Sonic decided to check it out. There he found a certain red and black hedgehog.

"Shadow, what in the world are you doing," Sonic asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Shadow stated. Even though Sonic SHOULD know about it, Shadow chose not to tell.

Shadow asked, "By the way, where's Tails and Knuckles?" Maybe they could help Shadow.

"Let me call and see if it's okay for me to go back," Sonic replied.

While Sonic was chatting over the phone, Crimson had decided to mess with Shadow again by saying, "God won't save someone like you, Shadow. Your friends can't help you either." Shadow just wanted him to shut up.

Luckily, Sonic gave Crimson a reason to do so. Sonic said, "Come on, Shadow. Sounds like Tails needs help back at his place." Shadow was glad that he would be on the move again.

Crimson, in an attempt to put Shadow down, stated, "Shadow, you're so weak, yet act so tough. Just GIVE UP." Shadow would not let Crimson have his way.

After some time, Sonic and Shadow were almost at Tails' house. Shadow had decided to tell Sonic about what was going on with him. "I've got a bad feeling about that Crimson guy," Sonic replied. Shadow did not want Crimson's opinion on the matter.

Shadow said in response, "If it's the chance he might be my dark self, I have that feeling too." Sonic nodded, signaling a yes. The two were running at first, but had slowed down until they were walking. Crimson wasn't ready to give up, however.

Then the two heard someone scream, "No, you damn idiot!" Sonic quickly knew where it came from.

Crimson remarked, "Now, if only I had some popcorn…" Shadow still wanted him to shut up. Sonic and Shadow then went inside the house.

The first thing the two heard when Sonic opened the door was, "Yes. I'm saved." Shadow noticed that a light blue hedgehog was giving an "I told you so" look at a red echidna that was stuck in the ceiling. The hedgehog merely pulled the other out after Shadow saw the scene. He thought no one could do such a thing to the echidna, and that the hedgehog was dead.

Before Sonic asked, a two-tailed fox said, "This happens every single time. Oh, that had to hurt. I really didn't want you to find out, though. Despite all the hints he keeps leaving." Shadow knew what the fox meant by 'Oh, that had to hurt.' The hedgehog had blasted the echidna in the back.

He said, "Well, Sonic, now you know what goes on around here when Tails kicks you out. And don't worry, that is not new to me." Shadow was surprised by this.

But that feeling was gone as fast as it came. Shadow suddenly felt cold. He knew this wasn't his doing. But Crimson replied, as if knowing Shadow's thoughts, "Of course it wasn't your doing, Shadow. It's me, knocking at your door." That confirmed Shadow's bad feeling from earlier. He also knew why Crimson could easily do everything that he had been doing to Shadow recently. "But face it, my light counterpart, you need me… you're nothing without me," Crimson said. Shadow did not believe his darker half however. He knew what he had to do. He left the house in search of a way to dispose of Crimson, or to remove his personality.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME…

OC Disclaimer: Crimson does belong to me, just to let you know.

Read and review, people!


End file.
